Tsuki my Princess
by Priestess-of-Jashin
Summary: Her eyes lost their life and her body slumped motionless, dead...


I do NOT own Naruto!!!

This story doesn't really include the Naruto characters but it uses the Narutoverse as a setting pretty much.

They had been heading back from a mission, when they were ambushed. Tsukiko had just taken out her apponent and looked around. Madoka was doing fine. He was placing his opponent in a genjutsu. She looked to her left and saw a horrid sight. Hiroki was was having trouble dodging attacks and was being cut up. She wanted to help but knew he would just hate her more if she did, so she sat there and watched. Tsukiko was from a rich, high classed family and Hiroki hated her for it. She in turn hated her family. Her parents, the only people she ever cared about, had died when she was younger and her grandfather never thought she was good enough. Hiroki constently ridiculed her if she messed up. He also called her a freak because of her kekkei genkai. The Tsukigan (Moons eye) was an eye jutsu that was a cross between the Byakugan and Sharingan. It also had the ability to see into the future thus it's nick name, the all seeing eye. It turned her strange, purple eyes (another reason he made fun of her) to a silver moon color. Then four black shapes resembling crescent moons would appear around the pupil (like the comma marks in the Sharingan, only 4 insted of 3). Hiroki didn't know how much she admired him. How much she loved him. She blushed at the thought of him knowing and was brought back to reality to see him, on the ground, about to be stabbed by a katana. She had no time to think, her body just reacted.

She screamed out, "Hiroki!" and she jumped on top of him as the blade was coming down. The blade pierced her heart and she sucked in a gasp of air. She coughed up some blood, letting it trickle down her chin. Her eyes lost their life and her body slumped motionless, dead. Hiroki's eyes had been shut tightly, waiting for the impact. He felt something heavy, like a body land on him, after hearing Tsukiko call his name. He felt a small stab in his stomach. The stab didn't feel deep and he was waiting for another stab. He felt a gust of wind and heard what sounded like a body, hit the ground about five feet away. No more stabs came and he slowly opened his eyes. He could see Tsukiko laying across him motionless.

"Hey, Tsukiko-baka, get off me!" he yelled, shaking around a little. He hadn't noticed the Katana, jutting out of her back or that she wasn't breathing. He looked over to see Madoka running towards them, wide-eyed.

"Tsukiko! Hiroki!" he screamed. Madoka made it to them and collapsed to his knees. He was staring at Tsukiko. Hiroki looked back at her and finally noticed the katana. His eyes widened and he looked back at Madoka, who had tears escaping his eyes.

"No..." Hiroki whispered. Madoka got up and pulled the katana out, earning a small groan from Hiroki, who had been pierced as well. He grabbed Tsukiko and flipped her onto her back. Her eyes were wide, but held no life, and her chin was streaked with blood. At that moment, back up arrived from Konoha. They walked towards the group, but stopped it their tracks when they saw the girl, lying there, lifeless. Sakura Haruno, a pink haired kunoichi and medical nin, was the first to snap out of it. She ran to us and dropped to her knees. She checked Tsukiko's pulse and her face grew grave. She started to heal her heart, trying to bring the girl back.

* * *

Tsukiko's POV

I woke in a completely white place. I could see, nothing but white for miles. "Hi, sweetie." I heard from behind me. I whipped around to see my mother and father. As soon as I made eye contact, tears began to fall.

I got up and went to take a step forward when my father yelled, "Stop!" I looked at him confused but did as I was told.

"Why?" I asked him.

"If you move from that spot, you will not be allowed back to Earth. I looked to see that I was in a box made of some sort of energy, similar to chakra.

* * *

Back on Earth.

Hiroki was pacing back and forth, away from the group. As Madoka walked towards him he could hear Hiroki mumbling, "It's all my fault." over and over again. When Madoka was close enough to touch Hiroki he stopped. Hiroki stopped his incessant pacing and pulled out a kunai. "It's my fault!" he yelled and thrust the weapon towards his own throat. Madoka grabbed his wrist before it made contact.

"Idiot! What are you doing!? If you did that her sacrifice would be for nothing!!!" Hiroki stared wide eyed at his comrade. What was he thinking? She had given her life for his. Madoka was right, her sacrifice would be pointless if he killed himself. But, all the same, he felt extreme guilt, and... loss?

* * *

"What is this!?" I shouted, looking at the somewhat clear box.

"That doesn't matter. We are going to send you back now." my father said.

"Send me back?"

"Yes honey. You have not completed your life. We are giving you the chance to have a full life." my mother told me.

"How?"

"We are going to use our own life energy to bring you back to the world of the living." My father told me.

"But... I want to stay with you!" I yelled, crying.

"Honey, we want you to get married and have children. Have a life. That boy, Hiroki, he's crying down there... For you." I stared dumbfounded at my mother. He was crying, for me? but he hated me! "He doesn't hate you honey. He's starting to realize his feelings. Honey that boy loves you." my mother told me, with a big smile.

"Now it's time for you to go, or you won't be able to." my father said. At that moment the white place disappeared. I could feel an immense pain in my chest. I couldn't remember why, but I felt pain, which meant I was alive? I sucked in a gasp of air. "She's alive!!!" I heard a woman yell.

* * *

I had been crying when I heard Sakura yell "She's alive!!!" My heart skipped a beat and then quickened and I looked up to see Tsukiko move her hand to her heart, a pained expression on her face. I got up and ran to her side, along with Madoka. "Tsukiko! Are you alright!?" She opened her eyes a little, still squinting from the pain. "My chest hurts." she choked out, in a raspy voice. "Of course it hurts, dumb ass! You were stabbed in the heart!" I said, tears of joy running down my cheeks. Her eyes widened when she saw my tears, allowing me to see her beautiful, purple eyes. She tried to sit up,only to have me and Sakura push her down. "I'm not finished yet." Sakura said. I saw Tsukiko grimace in pain as Sakura started to heal her wound. She instinctively grabbed my hand. I gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

* * *

The pain in my chest was unbearable. I reached out and grabbed someones hand, not knowing who, Whoever ever it was squeezed my hand and a small smile graced my lips before I let sleep take me over.

I woke in a white room to the sound of a steady beat. I looked around to see a heart monitor and an I.V. I sat up and looked around. Yep, I was definitely in the hospital. I slowly started to remember. I had seen Hiroki on the ground, about to be stabbed, and my body just moved. I covered him with my own body and felt a pain in my heart. I remembered what it felt like to die. I shivered and was interrupted, from thoughts of my parents, by the door opening. I looked to see Madoka rush in. He ran to my side, a look of relief and concern on his tan face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"Oh. That's good. They said you'll be allowed to leave in a week." he said, a sad smile on his face. He knew I would hate staying there.

We talked for awhile and then he had to go. I sat in silence for a long time when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. No one came in. "I said, Come in." Hiroki opened the door, not looking at me. I stared at him. He lingered in the door way. "You can come in you know." I said, a little joking in my voice. At that moment he looked up, staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush. He came in and sat down next to my bed, looking at the floor once again. "Are you OK?" I asked. This seemed to piss him off.

"Am I OK!? Am I OK!? The question is are you OK!? Why did you do that, you DIED!!! For FIVE whole minutes you DIED!!!!" I looked at his face to see that he had started crying. He fell back into his chair and buried his face in his hands. I reached out with my free hand and touched his shoulder.

* * *

She had asked if I was alright!? What about her!? Before I knew it I had yelled at her. I realized I was crying and buried my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, to see her beautiful purple eyes, staring at me in concern. She was so close to my face that I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her. After a moment she kissed back, I could feel the smile spread across her lips. When we broke the kiss I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Never, and I mean EVER do that to me again."

"What. Kiss you?" she asked, a fake innocence in her voice.

"No. Die!" I said.

"Oh. Don't worry. That won't happen for a long time." she said, a smile on her face.

"No. It won't happen ever."

"I'm not immortal."

"Then next time, take me with you." she smiled a little. She took her forehead from mine and scooted over on her bed. She patted the spot beside her, looking at me expectantly. I climbed up onto the bed and layed on my back. She curled up next to me, her head on my chest and whispered something.

"What did you say?" I saw a blush creep up her neck.

"I love you." she said, a smile on her face.

"I love you too." I said. I sat up, her head now in my lap, I leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

Epilogue: Six years later. (They're now 22)

Tsukiko and Hiroki sat on their porch, watching a small, black haired, girl play in the leaves. Tsukiko shivered as the cool Autumn breeze blew by.

"Hana, It's time to go in. It's getting cold." Hiroki called to the little girl.

"OK daddy!" she called back. Hiroki helped Tsukiko up and they waited for the three year old. She ran up to Tsukiko. "Momma, can I feel your tummy?" she asked.

"Of course!" The little girl removed her gloves and put both hands on her mothers stomach. She felt a small kick and squealed.

"I felt it. I felt it!!!"

"Hana, he's a boy. Not an it." her mother said, laughing.

"Sorry momma. Sorry... what's his name?"

"Madoka." she said, smiling a sad smile. "that was my friends name. He died on a mission just before you were born." she told the little girl. Hiroki looked at his wife and quickly scooped up the three year old. They went inside their home and put the the three year old down for a nap. They sat down on the couch and Tsukiko laid her head on Hiroki's chest, a happy sigh escaping her.

"I'm glad you have time off until the baby's born." Tsukiko said, a hand on her bulging stomach. Hiroki wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand over hers.

"Me too, Tsuki no Hime. Him and Hana are going to be great ninja. I can feel it." she smiled at his nick name and a thought struck her.

"I wonder if my parents are happy." She said thoughtfully. She had told him about how her parents had saved her.

"I'm sure they are..." he said, drifting off into sleep. Tsukiko did the same, a smile gracing her lips as she felt the baby kick beneath her hand.

**That's the end! I don't really know why I wrote this, it was just an idea that popped into my head and I thought it was sweet. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! XD**

**Tsuki no hime- Tsuki my princess.**


End file.
